


i shouldn't like you.... but i do.

by orphan_account



Category: DreamNote
Genre: Alternative Universe - High School, Bully, Enemies to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: youi begins to see y/n as more than a loser.
Relationships: Youi | Kim Jihyeon x Reader
Kudos: 3





	i shouldn't like you.... but i do.

y/n never really got why youi liked being mean to her so much.

she always assumed that she was mean maybe it was because she was ugly, or perhaps she found the other to be quite annoying, maybe she accidentally talked to a boy who youi had a crush on years ago and never let it go, or it could've even been because hated x1, but there was no way of telling for certain.

regardless of reason, it was still painfully clear that youi and her friends, namely boni and miso and lara, hated her. they had no problem making it obvious, either.

each day she fell a victim to their insulting remarks and dirty looks and it really did make her feel bad, for a good two weeks. after that she realised that they really weren't that intimidating at all, and she also caught onto the fact that they struggled to come up with original insults after a while. it was all the same. like, if they were going to tell here to kill myself she thought that they could have at least been slightly more original.

but, she never confronted them despite her bffies sumin and eunjo constantly trying to push me to do so. she wanted to let them have their fun, and it was quite amusing actually. it's not like there was any other way she was going to get attention in this school.


End file.
